Twist and Turn
by pinklove09
Summary: A untraditional twist the Seth and Summer love storyline. It starts way back in the day, as something utterly different. It's unexpected, and hopefully interesting to you. READ! Chapter 10 up!
1. The Background

**Chapter 1 - The Background.**

It was the first day of 7th grade for the graduating class of 2006, which seemed forever away. Summer Roberts sat in her English class her attention transfixed within her newest book "The Catcher in Rye," waiting for the bell to ring in 20 minutes. She felt like such a loner being at school on the first day of middle school, over 30 minutes early, but what else did she have to do? It literally took her 2.5 minutes to be ready for school in the morning, and she didn't have any friends. You see, Summer's mom left when she was young, and she became a tomboy. She never did he hair, or dressed in anything but baggy sweats and big sweatshirts with her hair in her face, so you couldn't see her. Her father tried his best to try and get her to come out of her shell, but he figured it was just a 10 year stage she'd been going through, so he just left her be, since she let him be.

"Hello, dear." A sweet voice came from the desk.

Summer raised her head up, and moved some of her hair from her face, and smiled at her teacher Mrs. Carter. "Hello."

"A little early sweetie?" Mrs. Carter was known as the best teacher in school.

"Well, I just love English." Summer ranted.

Mrs. Carter and Summer got into a discussion of books and different things they'd be doing that year until the bell rang at 8:10, and slowly but surely the rest of the going on 13 year olds came into the classroom like they were the coolest kids that had ever lived.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seth Cohen walked in the door, and Summer turned around, and watched his cute face as he smiled at his friends. She'd been crushing on him since the 4th grade, and used to even slip anonymous valentines into his box, each year. She knew that he'd never even once noticed her staring at him, easily because he never noticed her before. He had no clue who she was.

"Dude. We're having a back to school pool party at my house, so you've gotta be there." Jaime Hooper said.

Jaime was the most popular boy in school, and even though Seth didn't really call himself popular, that's who he hung out with. Jaime was his best friend, and they always hung out together.

"Haha, sweet. It should be pretty cool." Seth said, smiling, and sitting a row and a seat in front Summer.

She could smell is cologne, it was kind of weird that a 12 year old was wearing cologne on the first day of school, but it wasn't any secret that Seth was one of the richest kids of the rich kids of Harbor Middle School, but no one knew that Summer was the richest kid of everyone, nor would they care. She was a total outcast, who didn't care about anything but school, and that cute Seth kid.

"Dude, that girl behind you looks like she's dead, HAHA." Jaime was always so rude.

Seth looked behind him, not even noticing that Summer had buried her flushing red face within her book-bag, pretending to look for a pencil, making Seth think he meant the girl behind Summer.

"Man, you're stupid." Seth said, tapping his Chuck Taylor's on the ugly carpet.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She was invisible. She was like a paint flake on the wall, you couldn't see it, and you didn't care about it, or notice it. The year went through like the years before had, semi-quickly and nothing memorable. Summer loved the summer-breaks they had, she got to read all she wanted, and didn't have to be in class. The third week of the vacation, Summer's dad got transferred to a plastic surgeon practice in Laguna Beach, so she packed up her life of books and sweat-pants, and torched them. It was time to turn over a new leaf.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Next Chapter:

-What does "time to turn over a new leaf" mean, exactly?

-When will we catch up to present time?

–-Until then... 3 Marissa.


	2. The Change

**Chapter 2 - The Change.**

It took Summer a couple of weeks to transition to life in Laguna Beach. It almost seemed like since she was used to all of the same people in Newport, everything in Laguna was prettier. She felt like the ugly duckling again, and she was sick of it. She was never really sure why she started dressing like a tomboy in the first place. It never really suited her curved body, and natural looks. She was more fit for the vintage look, with cute skirts and patterned tops, wedged heels, and cute hoop earrings. She didn't really take notice to her appearance until she was looking through a magazine that was wrongly addressed to her house, and saw the most beautiful model. Summer had no idea who she even was, but it gave her inspiration to look beautiful.

"It's over." She said, looking at her knotted hair, and baggy shirt in the mirror.

She walked down their ballroom staircase and into her father's office. "Daddy." She smiled big.

"Yes dear." He said, barely taking notice that she was right in the doorway.

"Well, I was wondering if I could get some new clothes." She bit her lip.

Her father nearly spit out his coffee, "you do?" finally came out of his mouth.

"Yes!" She said.

With the smile on his daughters face, he grabbed for his credit cards, and sent her shopping with the nanny, since she was only 13. Summer shopped until she could barely walk. She spent over $5,000, and she was just getting started. She wanted a whole new wardrobe, and a whole new look. It took her a couple of weeks, but before long she had a defined gorgeous look. It was hard to believe that it was the same Summer, but it was. She was naturally beautiful, but with all of that tangled hair in her face, and the not-washed-for-several-days-at-a-time clothes she usually attired, you couldn't see past it.

"Beauty." He father said as she was touching up her hair right before her first day of 8th grade in Laguna started.

She smiled, and walked out the door. She was dressed in a mini jean skirt, with a ruffled top, covered with a short sleeve shrug, and ended with her perfect make-up and hair, and some wedge heels.

"It's like a dream." She thought to herself. "Like a total dream."

Summer looked like she was suppose to be a freshman or sophmore in High School when she entered the doors to Laguna Middle, but she kept to herself, and was sure to not make other people think she was conceited. Before long, there were girls who belonged to the "in crowd" begging Summer to tell them where she got this and that, and asking her to come to sleep over. There were boys begging for her number, or asking her to little parties. Summer had kissed 5 boys and it was only the beginning of December. That's when she met Nathan, the boy she's been dating for almost 2 years. They were in some kind of lust, and Summer even gave herself to him. They were a serious couple, but it was all about to change.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry, sort of lagging chapter, but I had to get to where my story is going to really kick-off somehow, well hope this is alright.

Next Chapter:

-What's the change?

-When will Seth come back into the story?

-What will go on with Summer and Nathan.


	3. Back

**Chapter 3 - Back.**

Summer and Nathan laid on her bed, making out, with the movie "10 Things I Hate About You" blaring from the speakers.

Knock, Knock. Summer's father was at the door.

"Summer, it's Dad." Came his low voice.

Nathan pulled away from their tight lip-lock, and kissed Summer's soft cheek. "I guess I'll call you later." He got up from the bed, and slipped on his tennis shoes.

"Okay." She smiled, and grabbed his hand, pulling him back closer to her face, and kissed him. "Bye love."

It was their 'cute couple thing,' to call each other "love."

"Bye love." He said smiling with passion, and excused himself from Mr. Roberts.

Summer adjusted her shirt, and pulled her fingers through her hair, and pulled her legs up into Indian style on her bed.

"Hey sweetie." He sounded nervous.

"Hiya dad. What's going on, apparently there's some news?" She could read her father like a book.

"Yes. Good and bad, I'm afraid."

Summer swallowed with a loud gulp, and blinked her eyes slowly. "Go on." She said.

"I'm afraid I'm being moved back to Newport for the practice, and we're going to have to go back there to live." He looked down at the ground briefly.

"What?" Is all Summer could make herself say after what seemed like minutes of absolute silence.

"I'm sorry Summer. I know that you've made such a life for yourself here. —All of your friends, and Nathan. It's just. Newport isn't far from Laguna, and well, we can, adjust again right?" He began getting ahead of himself.

Summer sat on her bed, and put her head into her hands. She couldn't think because there was so much racing through her mind. "Okay." She finally said.

"Okay?" Mr. Roberts wasn't sure what she meant, or if she was going to continue on.

"Yeah. Okay. If we have to move, we'll move." A longer sentence this time. "I'll start packing."

Mr. Roberts knew it was time for Summer to be alone. After-all she was only 15 years old, and just finishing her first year of High School, and would now have to be thrown back to the place she grew up, and was ignored. They'd be leaving in less then a week, and be back into a house similar to the one they lived in right now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ring, Ring.

"Nathan." Summer said softly.

"Hey love. How's it hanging?" He said in his cute voice.

"...Well." Summer hesitated.

"...Well what? Something on your mind?" Nathan knew Summer pretty good himself.

"I have to move." She spat out, knowing he'd think to another house. "Back to Newport Beach."

Silence, for what seemed again like several minutes. "Oh." He said finally.

"Yeah, I know." She said.

"Well, I'm going to come over." He said, and hung up the phone.

She wanted to tell him not too, that it'd just make it harder, but she couldn't. Her room was completely packed, and as her current thoughts raced through her mind, her new room in Newport was being set up, and she was sleeping on a blow-up bed until they left in less then 48 hours.

Knock. "It's me." Nathan said.

Summer and Nathan talked about everything that would happen to them, what things they should do, and talked about their care for each other, but it all had to end in the fact that they were just starting their actual high school lives, and staying together in two different towns would be a dumb and hurtful idea. They decided that they'd break up, but if it weren't for the move 'it would have never happened.' They kissed one last time, and Nathan was off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ready to head out babe?" Her father said, as she stared out into the ocean.

"Sure." She said catching her voice.

They headed off in their limo, to their new home. Pulling up to their extremely expensive looking house, that was truly expensive, her father kiss her head, and welcomed her back to Newport. Summer stepped out onto her new driveway, and flipped her hair out of her face. "I'm back." She smiled.

Maybe this wouldn't be that bad.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay, so I guess the story will probably lift off in Chapter 4 (which is the next one). There will probably be around 14 or 15 chapters, which will make a good story thing.

Next Chapter:

-WHERE THE HECK IS SETH COHEN?

-What is Summer's status?

-How does her first charity event go, with the rest of the kids who last knew her as the paint flake on the wall?


	4. The Preparation

**Chapter 4 - The Preparation.**

Summer awoke from her first night in the new house. She'd lived in Laguna for a while, and gotten used to waking up every morning, with a phone call from Nathan. This morning was totally different. It was some Saturday morning in the middle of June, and Summer was feeling the butterflies in the stomach about the charity event she'd be attending today. She'd go with her father, dressed up to her best, and face all of the kids who she last remembered as a group of 13 year olds squirting water bottles and silly string all over each other on the last day of 7th grade.

"Just get over it." She told herself aloud. "It'll have to happen sometime, why not now?" She braced her fears, and put on a fake tough-act, and jumped out of bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Dude, this charity event better go by quick, cause Haley is having this sweet action kegger afterwards, starting at like 10 or 11." Jaime Hooper's voice echoed from the Seth's speaker phone.

"Haley? I dunno man if I can go, Haley is just so unattractive." Seth laughed out.

"Dude. Your sarcasm sometimes goes to far, considering Haley Logan is one of the hottest girls are Harbor." Jaime ranted on and on.

Seth laughed aloud. "Yeah, she's hott." He smiled remembering their fling from the summer break before 9th grade, until before Christmas for 9th grade.

After finally hanging up with Jaime, Seth headed to his closet to get his outfit for the Newport Underprivileged Children's charity event out. His mom needed to press it.

"What to wear, what to wear." Seth talked out loud.

He eventually chose a nice black tux, with a royal blue undershirt, and a black tie to wear. This event was extremely formal, and was being held in his backyard, which wasn't small in anyway at all. Seth figured he'd go skate for a while, then come back and get ready.

"Tonight might be cool." He said to his dad walking out the front door on his board.

"Sure thing son." Sandy Cohen said, looking surprised. "Sure thing."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"SUMMER ROBERTS WE'RE LEAVING FOR THIS CHARITY EVENT IN 20 MINUTES, YOU HAD BETTER BE READY." Mr. Roberts yelled up the enormous staircase.

"K." Summer replied short and sweet.

She'd been contemplating on what to wear to this event for over 3 hours, she'd had the wave curlers in her hair for 45 minutes, and had barley started applying her make-up, because she new it'd take her hours to decide what to wear.

"This so frustrating." She said to herself in the mirror.

She stood up and walked into her closet. She brushed her fingers along each piece of clothing hanging, and looked down at her shoes. She looked up and saw this cute burgundy dress. It had a empire style, with gold lining, and a bohemian feel to the design within the small diamond across the chest. It tied loosely in the back with a fat gold ribbon.

"Yup, wearing this."

She sat back down at her vanity, and did her make up. She carefully took her curlers out of her hair, and pulled a small portion of hair back and put it into a smaller half-up half-down style, and left her side-swept bangs out. She walked to her closet and grabbed the hanger the dress hung on, and slipped it on over her head.

"WHAT SHOES." She began to freak out. "Ah, these are perfect." She looked down to find a pair of gold shoes that had a cross-cross tie that went slightly up her calf.

She slipped on a toe that was gold and had a diamond on it. She put in some larger gold hoop earrings, and put on a gold necklace with a heart charm, and sprayed her Pherose perfume 3 times.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was 7:00, and the event began at 7:30, Seth was just jumping into the shower. He got out within 5 minutes, and put on some cologne. He ran back into his room, and quickly got dressed. He put on another spray of his Hugo Boss for men, and put on his socks and shoes. He headed down to the kitchen, and waited for someone he knew to arrive.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, now we know where Seth Cohen is, we've brought him back into the story, and gave him a LITTLE bit of depth. We're still focusing on just Summer for a little while, which I'm heading to slow that down.

Next Chapter:

-Summer's first charity event back in Newport

-Seth / Summer ?

-Her status.


	5. The Charity Event

**Chapter 5 - The Charity Event.**

Summer and her dad walked out of their limo, and up to the front door of the Cohen's house. Summer tried to act like she wasn't nervous, but her heart was racing. She hadn't seen any of the kids that she'd be seeing in a couple of minutes, since 7th grade. These kids last knew her as a wallflower, someone who was there, but to them, not really. The bookworm girl, who got good grades, and never talked.

"Oh honey, it will be fine." Mr. Roberts told Summer, sensing her butterflies.

She smiled, and rang the door bell. Kirsten Cohen answered the door with her welcoming smile, and invited them in. She didn't even recognize Summer, even though she knew her, from previous years. Summer had no idea where she was going, so she followed Kirsten, and tried to feel like she actually walking, instead of how she was really feeling, like she was having an anxiety attack.

"Right this way." Kirsten smiled, and opened the doors that lead to the patio.

"Thanks." Summer spoke softly.

She took a couple of small steps, before taking her dad's arm, and walking out. She put on her "Hi! I'm the sweetest girl you'll ever meet," smile, and walked around like she'd known all these people for years, like her father did. She'd been to plenty of these events in Laguna... just never here.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seth Cohen and his posse of friends stood in the back corner of his yard and gossiped and talked while the adults did "their thing.." God forbid they had a thing.

"The party at Haley's should be tight." Marissa said.

"Heck yeah it should." Peyton replied.

Seth smiled, and turned his head around to see how much longer there was. There was still an hour or so left before the kids could leave, and he was thirsty.

"I'm going to get a drink." He stepped away, and began walking thru the crowd. He pushed and excused himself through all of the people.

"Finally." He said walking into the living room, and plopping down on the couch. "A break."

He looked over, and saw someone sitting in the chair. "Hello?"

"Hi." A girl said back.

"Uh.. You taking some time away from the ever so great charity event?" Seth asked her.

She laughed a little. "I guess I am. What about you?" Summer replied.

It was almost talking to a wall that talked back, because they couldn't see each other in the dark, but messy family room. It was dark for a reason.

"Sure thing, friend. These things get old after your 14th one.." Seth replied.

"Just the 14th one though?" Summer laughed, giving her small act of sarcasm a run.

"YES." Seth said with sarcastic enthusiasm. "So who are you anyways? I feel as if I don't know you, but that's crazy talk right?" He smiled at his oh so good joke.

Summer got out of the chair, and stepped into the light, causing Seth to look over at her. "Summer." Is what rolled off her tongue.

"Whoa." He accidentally said out loud. He thought she might be wondering what he'd said 'whoa' about, so he said "I've never heard that as a name before..."

"..Hmm, well now you have, must be off ... I love to forget your name?"

"Oh. Never told you gal pal. It's Seth, Seth Cohen." He smiled, and watched her walk away.

"Summer." Seth said aloud. "She's freaking gorgeous."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seth walked back out to his friends, and pointed Summer out. Jaime's jaw was dropped for a good 10 minutes or what seemed like it. Even after Summer had gone out of view. Marissa had gone off to talk to her, because she wanted Summer to come to the party with them, the one at Haley's.

"Hey." Marissa said at Summer was standing sort of by the drinks.

"Hey." She said back, sort of startled.

"I'm Marissa, you just moved here right?"

"Yeah, well, moved back." Summer said, sort of wiry.

"Oh. I see, well anyway, want to get out of here with us? There's this party up at the beach house, it's supposed to be good." She spoke like she'd known Summer for years. "You seem like you'd be cool, and Seth said you were funny. We figured you might want to get away."

"Sure." Summer said, and walked off with Marissa. "This could be fun." She thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Next Chapter:

-Will Seth and Summer talk more?

-What goes on at the party?

Until then ..

–Marissa.


	6. The Walk on the Beach

**Chapter 6 - The Walk on The Beach**

Summer couldn't believe that first person her age that she had talked to since she moved back had in fact been her grade school crush, Seth Cohen. She was surprised how living in another town, and jumping from bottom of the line, to over the top, and living that way for 2 years, could really change your ways around someone you were usually shy around.

"WHOO. GONNA GET WASTED." Some random teenage alcoholic yelled from the roof. ...Yes, the roof.

"Freak." Marissa said coming up behind Summer. "Those people are freaking losers, people like us, we just like to sit around and sip." Marissa made it sound like it was legal.

"Oh. Interesting." Summer decided she'd say.

"Yup. ... so alright, let's meet everyone." Marissa said pushing Summer softly on the back.

Summer figured, that it'd be now or never a good time.

"It will be easier this way, then when we're all drunk, and some guy thinks you're his girlfriend, and tries to stick his tongue in his mouth ... or worse." She laughed out loud.

For some reason, that cracked Summer up, and she walked over to the group of kids who looked like Marissa's clique.

"SUP FOO." Seth said.

"... Yeah, you're a hardcore gangster Seth." One of the girls Peyton, said.

"Psh. I freaking know it." He said, flashing the PEACE sign. "Blood FO LIFE."

"Faggot." Marissa said. "Just kidding... that's Seth by the way, Summer."

She laughed a little at Seth's white boy gangster impression. "I know. We talked earlier."

"Oh! –-Well cool. Anyway, this is just everyone, MINGLE!" Marissa grabbed a jell-o shot, and jumped on the counter, and started talking to Jaime.

After getting tired of watching people smack each other and pass a joint, Summer wandered off. She walked out the back door, and down the endless steps to the beach, and walked over closer to the pier. She sat down, and watched the ocean. Seth had seen her walk out. He waited about 10 minutes, and then headed down the same endless steps to the beach, and looked for her. She'd walked about 500 yards, and it took him almost 10 minutes to finally find her. He walked slowly up to her, but behind her.

"So you don't dig the party scene." His voice startled her.

She looked behind her... it was Seth. She smiled a little. "Yeah... I- I do. I just didn't feel like it tonight."

"Ahh. I see. I feel like that most nights." He said truthfully, sitting next too her.

She didn't really say anything. "So . ." he came out with.

She got up. "I think I'm going to talk a walk... right along that shore."

She looked deep in his eyes, so hard that it almost hurt. He felt as if a non-existent spark was forcing him to go along with her. "I'll walk with you then."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After quite a few moments of walking in awkward silence, Summer was sick of just hearing the ocean, when she had someone right next too her.

"Yeah, so why is it that you're out here, and not with like, Marissa and Jaime?" She asked, ending the endless silence.

Seth kind of stood there for a second, and realized he'd probably speak. He cleared his throat, trying to kill time. "Dunno..." Was all he said. That was it.

"Oh. Hmm... so tell me." She began.

"About..." Seth continued.

"Anything." She looked at him. When she looked at him, he felt like she could see right through him, and all the mistakes that he's made. How he thought she was so gorgeous, and how he left his friends at the party just so he could maybe talk to her for a second. How he was enjoying each second that they were walking along the sticky and wet shoreline. How he didn't know her, but how he wanted to know everything about her. ...He'd never really been flushed with so many things like this before.

"Hello. Seth?" She said cutely.

He had to stop his train of thought, and concentrate on their conversation.

They talked for about 45 minutes, until almost 2 o'clock in the morning. At which point in time, Summer said she had to go, and accepted Seth's stupid high five, and walked down the beach, and up the stairs. He watched her get back up to the house. And headed back up that way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Next Chapter:

-Marissa and Summer's friendship

-Seth and jealously?

-Will Nathan come back (GASP!)

—Marissa.


	7. The Magazine Girl and Issues

**Chapter 7 - The Magazine Girl ; Issues.**

For the next couple of days Marissa and Summer hung out. At first they just swung by the nail shop, or the mall to hang out for a couple of hours. But pretty soon, they were spending the night together, staying up until 5:00 in the morning watching movies, or just talking. It was surprising how close they'd become, but they were really compatible with one another. They were almost polar opposites, but they had just enough in common, that they didn't argue, or they hadn't so far. Summer and Marissa sat around Summer's bedroom with the AC going to max, and reading magazines.

Summer let out a long and loud sigh. "God, I am SO bored, I think hitting my head against that wall over there would be better then doing what we're doing now."

Marissa laughed for a couple of seconds... "You're probably right. We should find out of some of the guys and other girls want to like, go swimming in your pool."

Summer thought for a little bit, and thought it was probably something fun to do. "Well get our your phone LOSER!" Summer said after she thought about it.

Marissa called Peyton, who pretty much told their entire clique where Summer lived, and how she had a nice pool in her backyard. Pretty soon the doorbell was singing it's repeated tone, and the pool area was full of surf, sand, and sexiness. Seth was one of the last to arrive, and he was excited to see Summer. Who didn't see like she was counting the seconds to see him.

"Summer, there's Seth.." Marissa said, knowing that Summer thought he was cute.

She turned her head slowly, not to make it seem like she was trying to stare. God he was freaking cute.

"Summer." Seth said coming to the side of her.

"Seth." She said back, in the same, mysterious tone.

She and Seth flirted for a little bit, "play fought" for the baby oil that Summer put on to get her dark tan. Then most of the boys were in the pool playing basketball, or dunking each other. And Peyton was the only other girl besides Marissa and Summer, so they laid out. Summer laid in her usual chair that wasn't far from the pool. She applied her baby oil to her front side, and laid there listening to the guys play their games.

"DUDE. Summer is the hottest girl in Newport." Jaime said. "She is so freaking hott dude, I feel like she walked right outta Maxium... one of those Top 10 of the 100."

The boys carried on this discussion while the girls were inside getting some of Summer's floaties and rafts for the pool.

"What do you think Seth?" One of the guys asked.

"She's gorgeous man. She's like, the hottest girl I've ever seen. I really dunno how any of the other girls here could even compete with a girl like Summer. She's not just hott though, she's cool too."

"AMEN BROTHA." Jaime said, and coughed about 5 times once he saw Marissa grabbing for the doorknob from inside the house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Summer was picked up by one of the guys, and pretty much thrown into the pool. "Oh my God guys.." Summer said playfully.

"Look, she's all wet." Marissa said in a baby voice. "Boo-hoo!" That was before Jaime picked her up and flipped with her into the pool.

"Ha." He said to her, as he gave her a quick kiss.

Seth watched Summer play around, and be herself, and he realized just how popular she was. It was her nature almost, to be that way. Liked by everyone, but so sweet to some it might be annoying. The most gorgeous girl around, and not mean at all. He liked her. At about 5 in the afternoon everyone was leaving, and talking about the big party up at Haley's house later, but when weren't people talking about that.

"You going Seth?" Summer tugged at his arm softly to ask.

He smiled at her with his cute dimpled smile, "Sure thing gal pal." He said, and turned around slowly, still smiling, and walked out the door. He was so cute, with his curly brown hair, and big dark eyes. That smile that you hate to love, because you know you can't stay mad at someone with that smile.

"What are you thinking Summer, you've know him for a week!" She said quietly to herself.

"I'm going to take a shower..." she told Marissa, and headed upstairs.

For some reason Summer decided to go all fab tonight. She'd decided to curl her hair, and wear some khaki shorts, with a cute polo that had pink and baby blue on it. She just wore her hair in fluffy curls, and put on some cork wedge heels. They were here thing you know. She grabbed her purse, and headed out the door.

"Tonight should be good." She said to herself, hoping in the drivers seat of her silver convertible, and drove off towards Haley's beach house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Summer walked into the beach house like she usually did, and tried to find Marissa, and the rest of the people she'd been hanging out with lately. Instead, she found Haley on Seth's lap, and her whispering and biting on his ear. His arm was around her, so she knew that Haley hadn't just plopped down. Summer had figured that her and Seth might have something going for them, from the way they talked almost every night on the beach. He had always pretty much he said he'd come out there just to be around her. Now he was sitting there messing around with some girl he dated for almost a year. All of a sudden, Summer felt like things were moving in slow motion, and she saw Marissa come jogging out of some corner.

"Sum!" She said sort of scared.

Summer slowly turned her head. She felt like she'd had her drink spiked, and she was getting ready to collapse on the floor. –– "Marissa.." Summer finally said.

"Look. About Seth.." She started.

Seth turned his head and saw Summer standing there looking at him. He looked at Haley who was kissing his cheek, and then looked at Summer. She just blinked slowly, and walked out to the deck.

"Whatevs Coop. It's like, we were dating. —I - I just thought... I just.." She stuttered.

"Thought what Sum?" Coop said.

"Forget it. It doesn.." She looked over at Seth, still feeling like she was in a slow motion part of a movie "..It doesn't even matter Coop."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Next Chapter–

What's going to happen with Seth and Summer?

Is Nathan coming back?

What will Seth do?


	8. The Not Genuine

**Chapter 8 - The Not Genuine.**

Summer had plopped down on the deck, and torn her purse apart looking for her cell phone. Finally she found it, and started looking through her phonebook. Who to call, who to call. She was upset, and she wasn't sure why. Probably because she actually had developed feelings for Seth over the last month, and he obviously didn't give a shit. She ended up calling Aiden, who was her best friend from Laguna. She had almost forgotten how much she missed Aiden until she saw her picture with Aiden that she'd taken on the camera phone, that showed up when you got to her name in the phonebook. That made Summer tear up a little bit. She dialed the number.

"Hello?" Aiden's voice came from the other end.

"Aid." Summer said.

"Oh MY GOSH! Summer!" Aiden squealed with excitement. "How are you sweetie?" She asked.

"I don't know." Summer said solemnly. "Probably not good." She finally said.

"Awe. What's the matter Sum?" Aiden asked her with endearment.

"This place." She said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seth walked out onto the deck, and saw Summer sitting with her legs hanging over the rails, and that she was on her phone. He walked up behind her, so that he could hear what she was saying. She had Aiden on speaker phone because she didn't want to have to try and hear over the waves, so Seth was able to hear the whole conversation. Summer had been silent to Aiden on the phone for a moment or two.

"Sum.." Aiden's voice chimed in.

"Yeah, Sorry." She sniffled.

"Are you crying Summer?" Aiden asked, hating the fact that her friend was crying. "Tell me what's the matter, and don't lie."

Seth was interested.

"This place Aid." She said. "No one here is genuine. No one, period... I swear I think I meet cool people, and no one is genuine besides Marissa." She sniffled.

"Oh come on Sum." Aiden said. "What about that one kid, the Cohen guy, I thought you guys hung out a lot."

Seth stood there in disbelief. Him not genuine? Screw that. He cared for her.

"No. He's not. I better go because I don't feel like being at this queer beach house ANYMORE... Bye Aiden. I love you sweetie." Summer said, and after her goodbyes with Aiden, she flipped her phone shut. She walked right down the stairs, and didn't even know Seth was right behind her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Marissa." Seth said coming back into the beach house.

"Seth..." Marissa said back in question.

"I just overheard Summer's phone call with her friend from LB. Apparently none of us are genuine, except for you." He said with anger in his voice.

"Seth, are you even freaking kidding me?" She said back.

"Uh.. Let me think for a second. . . . . No." He said.

"Well you should be kidding." She started off. "You totally dissed Summer. And that was shady."

Seth tried to think what he did, and not one time did the thing about him and Haley making out cross his mind. This has proven the fact that boys are idiots. He decided to get really wasted instead, and started drinking really fast. He figured after a few drinks, he'd go talk to Summer.

... "Seth, I really think you should go home dude." Jaime said. "You're trashed, and it's not safe man."

Seth looked up with his swollen-ish eyes, and decided that was probably a good idea, before he vomited on Haley's carpet again. "Okay man!" Seth said like a drunk person would.

"Gonna go talk to Sum Sum!" Seth said all queer-like.

"What dude?" Jaime asked. "Summer?"

"YEAH BOY! Summer, my friend. She is gorgeous. Did you know that I really like her though? I mean, REALLY like her. And I think I did something wrong, but hahaha I dunno what I did. Shucks."

"Dude." Jaime said. "Go to bed." He walked off, and left Seth on the couch.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Summer had been talking to Nathan on the phone about a visit. She was ready to see the boy she'd loved for 2 whole years, and still loved. She thought that maybe if she'd met a guy in Newport, that it wouldn't be so hard dealing with her and Nathan not being together, but obviously that didn't work out. So, she decided that she'd call Nathan up and see what he was doing, see if he wanted to come down for a couple of days. Of course he did. They planned on meeting in the early afternoon the next day. Then, after Summer had changed into her pajamas, she was getting ready to take down her bed, and there was a loud knock at her door, and it sounded like someone stumbled.

"Hello?" She said with caution.

"SUMMER." Seth said with a weird tone.

"..Cohen." Summer said, and opened the door.

"Hi, gal pal." He said "I need to ask you a question-o!"

"Uh. Okay?" She said sort of prissy.

She sat back on her bed, and took over her sweat pants, leaving her in some boy shorts, and a sweatshirt. "What is it Seth." She said like she hadn't any time.

He looked at her beautiful face, and wanted to know what he'd done wrong. "Why am I not genuine?" He asked her. "I want to know WHY I am not genuine to you."

Summer looked straight into his eyes, and saw hurt. He had over heard her talking to Aiden, and he was pretty hurt by the fact that she had told Aiden that he wasn't genuine. Especially after how they had bonded and became really close over the last month.

"I mean, you really don't think I'm genuine, Summer?" He asked after her long silence.

"No. I don't." She said bluntly. "I sure as heck don't Seth."

"Wha- What? I mean, why?"

Seth began to tumble, and soon fell onto the floor, and passed out.

"Good God." Summer said, and got up from her bed. She tapped Seth's face and got him up. "You need to leave." She said to him.

"Okay." He said, and she helped him out the door.

"Bye Summer."

She coldly shut the door, and he walked as far as the beach, and collapsed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Next Chapter-

Nathan is back.

What is going on in Seth's head?

What is going on in Summer's head?

What will come of things?


	9. The Inner Jealousy

**Chapter 9 - The Inner Jealousy **

Summer woke up at 11:00 that morning. It had been well after 3:00 AM when Seth had come to her door earlier that morning. She was still tired, but knew she was set to meet Nathan in about an hour and a half, and she'd be a little late already. She jumped into the shower, and tried to think of what to wear, instead of Seth. After getting out of the shower, she got dressed into some jeans, and a tank. She wore her hair curled a little, and natural make-up. She decided she'd really dress up during the night when she could go to Haley's with Nathan. But was that wrong? Wanting to her look her hottest around Seth and Nathan, to show Seth and Nathan was there? Who cared. She didn't.

"Mmm-bop do-wah dee-do whap." Summer sang. "I love that old song." She was talking to herself.

She pulled into the rest stop, where she was meeting Nathan. She got out of her car, and waited outside of it. When Nathan pulled up, he jumped out of his car, and they ran at each other.

"NATHAN!" Summer yelled, she hadn't realized how much she missed him.

He leaned in for a kiss, and she had forgotten how much she missed that too. "Hey Summer." He said.

She grabbed his hand, and they headed for the car. Once they got to her house, they decided to be chill, and watch movies. They were holding hands, and acting like a couple still. Probably because they never really, stopped liking each other. Pretty soon they were making out, and half of Summer didn't know what she was doing, but she didn't care at the moment. She'd sort of missed Nathan's lips on hers. His hands on her. Him touching her whenever. The doorbell rang, and Summer jumped up to get it. Her hair all frazzled. She opened the door. Her jaw dropped.

"Summer." Seth said.

"Seth." She said back.

"Busy?" He asked, looking at her hair. And wrinkled clothes.

"Sort of. Nathan's here." She said. "So I better go, see you tonight at Haley's." She began closing the door.

"Oh you guys are going." He said, trying to continue the conversation.

"Yeah... Later Cohen." She shut the door in his face.

What in the world had he done. He really wanted to know.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night Summer had dressed up for the occasion. She wore a hollister mini-skirt, and a pretty white shirt that had a lace line at the bottom. She wore a brown short-sleeve shrug over her the tank, and some cork wedge heels. She had her hair all curled and wore some dazzling diamond studs. Her make up was kind of heavy, but it suited her face. She looked undeniable. Nathan walked into the room after she had just finished putting on her last shoe.

"Oh My God." He said looked at her. "You look freaking hott." He smiled at her, and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Hun." She said, and grabbed his hand. "Let's go!"

Nathan and Summer pulled up to the beach house, and walked in together. It wasn't anything different. Marissa and the rest of Summer's new clique were hanging out in the same place, including Seth, without Haley this time. Jaime getting drunk, and the rest of the guys joining in. Summer walked up to them, and for some reason Jaime came and picked her up.

"SUMMER!" He said. "My friend." He gave her a hug, and made it seem to Nathan she really belonged here.

"Hey this is Nathan." She said. "My boyfriend from Laguna."

The word boyfriend stung Seth's body like a whole bunch of jellyfish. He didn't know why she thought he wasn't genuine, and started treating him like crap. And then brought her boyfriend, or lover from Laguna to Newport, and to one of their parties. Too bad that Nathan was already getting along with Jaime and the rest of the guys. And all of the girls thought he was just "oh so hott." It almost sickened Seth to her Lisa say that Nathan was "oh so hott," because he knew that Summer probably thought that still too. Seth walked out to the deck, down the stairs, and too the beach, where he found Summer sitting in her usual place, watching the waves.

"Tired of the party already?" He said, startling her.

She looked up and saw Seth standing above her, she swallowed her pride. "No, I just felt like cooling off. It doesn't matter anyways." She said it like she wasn't asking, though.

"Ah." Seth finally said, sitting down. "Want to talk to me?" He asked her.

"Not really." Summer said pretty quickly.

"Oh." He said. "So you're sure that you don't want to talk to me." He said.

She looked over at him with a quick glance. "About what Cohen? ..What would we even freaking talk about?"

He paused for a couple of seconds. "How come you think that I'm not genuine? I want to know." He said.

She sort of looked at him with shock, but it wasn't visible. She had started putting the puzzle pieces together, and she figured that Seth had heard her conversation with Aiden. "Great." She thought, knowing that he had heard her crying and all upset over him, because the boy she wasn't dating was all over another girl. Then she realized while rambling thoughts were going through her head, that Seth was probably just sitting there wondering why she wasn't answering.

"It's hard to explain." She finally came up with.

He looked at her like he was aching for the answers, why she thought that about him. She looked into his eyes and saw pain and emotion. "Just tell me." He said touching her shoulder. "Please."

She moved her shoulder in a motion when signaled to Seth to get his hand off her. What if she didn't want to tell him that she had really liked him, even though it had just been a month since they had met each other? What if she didn't want him to know that when she saw Haley's tongue slip into Seth's mouth, and his hand go to the small of her back, that it killed her inside. She felt like she'd just been toyed with? She was so angry, but so hurt at the same time. It was an equaling out of the two, that even allowed her to talk to Cohen without getting totally angry. And how about the fact that she'd liked him in grade school, and 7th grade? And how he seemed to be the one that was nice to her.

"Summer?" She said after about 3 or 4 minutes of nothing but waves.

She looked up from her thoughts in the sand, and peered into Seth's eyes making her almost melt. She figured that she'd just tell him, get up, and walk away, but she didn't want to give him that much. It was ridiculous to attempt to even fix things, look at them, they were already having issues, and they'd only known each other for a month.

He peered deep into her eyes, making her feel worse. "Just forget it." She got up quickly, and walked off. She didn't even grab her shoes. Summer was almost to the beach house already, and Seth still hadn't budged. He couldn't believe this was happening. Summer was that girl that any guy would kill to have on their arm anywhere, and he didn't even get the chance to tell her how beautiful she was, not even once. He turned around slowly, like it was slow motion, and got up, and ran after her.

"Not letting go this time." He ran up the beach. "SUMMER." He yelled.

She tried to pretend she didn't hear him, and kept walking, but it was hard, when he wouldn't just shut up. But what did you expect, it was Cohen.

".. SUMMER." He kept going on.

She couldn't take his half-mumbling, half-yelling anymore. She whipped around faster then those electric mixing spoons. "WHAT?" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

He looked at her with a hint of fear. She looked back at him, running her hand through her hair, and blinking slowly, she looked up at him. "What do you want from me Seth? What can I do for you?" She was worn out, and she was emotionally drained.

"Just tell me Summer. Tell me what I did."

"You know, most people take a freaking HINT that I wouldn't want to talk to you? Just shut up, and leave me alone okay? I'm so sick of your rambling and making me feel worse then I already did. K? BYE COHEN."

Summer felt terrible, as she turned around pretending to not care that she'd just treated Seth worse then trash. When she walked into her bedroom, she changed into her favorite pajamas, which happened to be an extremely skanky night gown not much longer where her finger tips touched when her arms were against her thighs standing up. She put on her Stripped CD, and listened to "Walk Away" over and over, until she fell asleep. So much anger, hurt, emotion, and love was filled in her heart and soul all at the same.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"every step I take, I make the same mistake." - Walk Away

–Next Chapter:

Will things get fixed?

What happens to Seth after Summer leaves him at the beach?


	10. The Death and Changes

**Chapter 10 - The Death and Changes**

Summer awoke at about 4:00 in the morning, to find Nathan's arms wrapped around her, and the smell of alcohol, and cheap-ass perfume on his clothes. He had probably been with some girl, but it wasn't like it had effected her. Her and Nathan could really never be again. She laid there awake for a couple of minutes, before deciding she wanted to get a drink of water. As she was walking down the stairs, she saw a shadow outside her front doors, which scared her. She walked over to the door, and opened it. She saw Seth sitting on her porch with his head in his hands, and his body shaking.

"Hello?" Summer asked.

Seth raised his head, and turned around, with tears streaming down his face. He stood up, and stood right in front of Summer. She felt terrible for thinking he was crying over her, but it was obviously something much bigger. He stood there still, just looking at her, as he tried to stop crying. Summer almost started crying herself, seeing someone like Seth cry.

"What happened?" Summer asked.

"My cousin was in a car accident, and she died. I was closer to her then anyone I've ever known. And now she's dead. I had to go home and see my parents crying, and had to find out why, at 3:00 in the morning. And for some reason, I ran away, and came here." Seth said, in about 2 minutes, because he was trying hard to get his breath back.

Summer stood there in her skanky night gown, and wasn't sure what to do. Then, she pulled her arms out, in a comforting way, and pulled him into a hug. She grabbed his as tight as she could, and didn't let go. He held her harder then she held him, and she felt terrible. Seth had stopped crying now. Summer hugged him for a good 2 minutes, and then leaned up and kissed his cheek, and pulled away, looking at him.

She waited a few seconds. "Seth. I–I'm so, I'm so sorry this is happening to you."

He didn't say anything too, but looked at her like he understood. Summer was scared, she'd never seen Seth like this before.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked, but felt stupid for even letting the words come out of her mouth.

He just looked back at her. Then, he moved towards this room off to the side of the front entry. He sat on the bed that looked welcoming, and rest his head on his hand. Summer stood in the hall looking at him in his pain, the pain from the death, and the pain that she'd caused him for being the drama queen she was. She walked in there, and sat down right next too him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and shifted so that she was holding him. He cried all over her shoulder, and she held the back of his head, and kept telling him to let it all out. He lifted his head, and she wiped his tears from his eyes. She smiled at him.

"It's going to be okay Seth. I'll be here for you. Your cousin is in a better place. And I –- I know, I know that doesn't fix things, but it can help better them. But you don't need to try and be strong, let it out, because it will help you in the end." Came out of her mouth.

Seth hadn't said much of anything since he told her about his cousin. She could understand where he was at. Her mother had just left her and her father when she was younger, and never sent a note or anything. She couldn't count how many nights she'd cried herself to sleep. When she concentrated again, felt Seth's grip on her back get tighter. She was sure now that the petty thing she was mad at him about, would phase over. She wasn't even mad at him anymore. She wasn't sure what to do. Seth sat there, staring into her eyes, and she did the same back. Next thing she knew, Seth had moved in, and kissed her softly on her lips. She was wrapping her arms around his neck, and situating her self around his lap. They had a few short soft kisses, before pulling away. They sat on the bed transfixed into each other's eyes, speaking without speaking. Summer was kneeling now, so she was slightly above him. Seth leaned in and grandma-kiss pecked her on her lips. Then, as if he couldn't handle it any longer, he took her face in his hands, and began to kiss her with passion. Her hand inched towards his face, as they slowly but surely fell back onto the bed. The kiss got heavier. Summer wasn't even thinking about Nathan who was just upstairs. Summer and Seth kissed for a good 10 minutes, just kissing each other. She pulled away, and sat up on the bed, and turned her head to the side. She didn't want to just have kissed him, she knew she liked him, but it wasn't suppose to happen like this. She has pretty much kissed him because the moment was right, somewhat anyways. She felt bad because she was worried about all this, when Seth's cousin had died, and he was just lying on the bed, probably wondering what she was thinking.

Summer got up. "I think I'm going to go to sleep, night." She said.

She felt dumb as she walked upstairs, and cruel. They'd just made out for almost 10 minutes, she pushed him off of her, and said she was going upstairs to sleep with Nathan, pretty much. Why would she do that to Seth? This wasn't a time to play a hot and cold game with Seth. Summer got half-way up the stairs, before turning around and meeting Seth in the door way of the guest room. She stared deep into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I guess I freaked out." She looked down at her hott pink toes.

"It's alright. I understand." Seth said sort of choked up. "Is Nathan still here?" He said, trying to distract himself from his cousin's death.

"Yeah." Summer said. "But he's leaving tomorrow, I just brought him up here because I wanted to make you jealous..." She cut herself off. "Oh my god. I'm so mean. Way to go super-bitch."

Seth touched her arm with comfort. "It's okay. I guess we know we like each other now though, right?"

Summer was almost hesitant to say that she liked him. Probably because ever since she showed up in Laguna Beach she was chased after. She never had to tell a boy she liked him, they told her that they liked her. She liked the chase, just as much as some boys did. She liked to be chased and loved by others. It was hard for her to admit how much she liked Seth, which was terrible, because she liked him a lot.

"Y–Yeah." She slightly stuttered.

Seth clocked that she had stuttered. "So you're not sure?" He asked her, catching her off-guard.

"What?" She asked him.

"You stuttered, like you didn't really want to say it. I know that my cousin died, but I can deal with pain pretty well Summer. I am a little concerned that you just kissed me and now you're acting like you could care less about me. You just walked upstairs, and now you're acting like you're saying you like me, because of my current situation. Which is bullshit. Tell me how it is. If you don't like me, then don't tell me okay?" Seth let it out all on the line. He probably wouldn't have said any of what he just said if he wouldn't have been so upset.

Summer had a look of shock on her face. Her mouth was partially open, and she wasn't sure what to say. Should she tell him he was completely wrong? Tell him how much she really liked him?

"– - - Yeah. Well, I'm just going to go. It's not like I've never made out with a girl that didn't like me before. I guess I read you wrong for the last month and a half Summer." He walked swiftly past her, and had his hand on the door knob.

Summer walked up behind him. She touched his shoulder softly, and he turned around.

"It's not like that Seth." She started out. "I do like you. . . . a lot. You probably have no idea how much I like you. It's just... I'm sort of stuck in the Laguna phase where I'm used to the boys chasing me, and playing hot and cold. I'm not used to having to say that I have feelings for a guy, unless I'm in a relationship. I– I just... I don't know."

She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was semi-sympathetic. "Why didn't you just tell me?" He asked her.

She couldn't answer. She just shrugged her shoulders, and tried to fight the tears coming up in her eyes, but she couldn't. She broke down, and fell onto the cold marble floor. She covered her face with her hands, and started crying harder. She wasn't quite sure why she was crying so hard, but it just hit her all at once. Everything, all of her emotions. How her father was never there, how her mother had just left, how her step-mother was an addict, how her ex-boyfriend was a player, how she wanted to be accepted so bad, how much she liked Seth, how much she liked kissing Seth, how much she liked to feel of touching Seth. Everything just pounded her like one of those bouncy balls 3rd graders love to throw around. Seth felt very upset for her, even though he was having a tragedy, he felt compelled to have Summer on his mind first. He reached down, and touched her shoulder.

"If it's any conciliation, I really like you Summer. I have since I first saw you at that charity event."

She looked up at him through her misted eyes, and smiled, laughing while having rain drops of tears in her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly, and gave her a hug.

"I have to go." He said. "My family is going to wonder where I am." He kissed her cheek, and her forehead, and left her house. Summer felt terrible that Seth was worrying about their status together, instead of his family. She decided she'd crash on the couch, while watching Romeo and Juliet, where Leo was SO hott. She passed out right before they first saw each other, and slept until 8 or 9 in the morning.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Next Chapter:

Seth's cousin?

Summer & Seth?

Nathan leaving?


End file.
